Power systems utilize a variety of electrical devices and connectors to deliver electricity from a power station or generator to customers. Some power systems utilize a three-tiered approach that utilizes high-voltage power lines with voltages in the range from approximately 60kV to 100kV, medium-voltage power lines with voltages in the range from approximately 4kV to 60kV, and low-voltage power lines with voltages in the range from approximately 90V to 600V. Medium-voltage and low-voltage power lines power lines can be positioned above the ground or under the ground in different configurations.
In these three-tiered power systems, high-voltage power lines typically connect a power station or generator to a substation. The substation serves a particular area such as a neighborhood or community and includes a transformer to step-down the voltage from high voltage to medium voltage. Typically, multiple sets of medium-voltage power lines connect the substation to local distribution transformers. The distribution transformers typically serve the customers in close proximity to the distribution transformer and step-down the voltage from medium voltage to low voltage for use by the customers. The distribution transformers are typically mounted either on a pole or on the ground.
The power lines used to deliver electricity to customers have also been used to transmit and receive communications signals. For example, power lines have been used by utility companies to transmit and receive low bandwidth communications signals to monitor equipment and to read meters. Power lines have also been used to provide broadband communications for customers. Various techniques have been developed to couple broadband communications signals to medium-voltage power lines. These broadband communications signals typically occupy frequencies in the 2-50 MHz region. One approach to coupling communications signals to these medium-voltage power lines is to use the intrinsic capacitance of metal oxide varistor (MOV) lightning arresters to couple a portion of the communications radio frequency signals onto medium-voltage power lines.